Ignorance is Bliss
by Running-On-Air-jjw
Summary: Sometimes not knowing is better than knowing. How can one fight what is going to happen without a doubt? Draco and Harry are happy until they are taken on a quick trip twenty six years in the future. How much really changes? (Time travel is light, not centric) SLASH;WARNING


Harry laughed breathlessly as he was pulled quickly down a dim corridor. No one was around, a perk of Hogwarts' many deserted hallways. Harry stumbled and the hand interlaced with his tightened and yanked him quicker. Harry felt so damn foolish as he giggled. Men didn't giggle but hell, he had and he felt warm and fuzzy as he did so. They turned abruptly into a bare closet and a door slammed.

Harry stopped laughing and the wide grin slipped off his face. He panted and felt like all the air had been sucked out of the room. Suddenly, the adrenaline of rushing here morphed into anticipation that made his heart race and his mouth go dry. The room seemed to shrink and his eyes glazed over as he licked his lips and fidgeted his hands. Quickly, the delayed gratification was shattered.

Hands threaded through his messy locks and fisted there, holding him in place. A body plastered to his, lying over him like a heavy blanket. His eyes flickered shut as lips started teasing at his jawline, making a path to his neck and leaving small tingling nips in their wake. Harry let his hands hitch up the back of the shirt under simply elegant robes. He lightly scraped his nails over the broad expanse of smooth back at his fingertips. The lips grew slightly more frantic at the sensitive spot under his ear, making Harry sigh restlessly. He shifted, pulling his companion closer.

"Kiss me.." Harry ordered as the lips left his neck.

Complying Harry's wishes, the lips covered his. Harry groaned into the kiss and participated enthusiastically. As Harry's mouth was ravished, Harry couldn't help but thank merlin that he was so appealing. Apparently, he had been a tease by thoroughly eating fondue and moaning at the taste. Harry was innocent, obviously. He'd never purposefully go out of his way to attract someone to him. It had just happened. Honestly.

Okay, so he couldn't handle the heavy grey gaze that watched him from across the room. If Draco was going to tease him by simply looking at him, something Harry was sure Draco knew he was doing, then he was going to find a way to make Draco want to attack him. They had fondue and fondue tasted good. It wasn't that far of a stretch from making Draco aroused.

And so, they had made a good show of a fight before both going their separate ways in a dramatic manner displaying their supposed anger. Their friends benefited from that because had they known that mere minutes later, Harry and Draco snuck off to do...well, this, then they'd have a fit. Harry and Draco had found new and even better ways to release their frustration and pent up sexual attraction towards each other. They just hadn't told a soul and planned to keep it that way until they had no other choice or were caught.

Harry moaned as his back connected sharply with a shelf behind him. Draco had turned him around and pushed him back. Harry was rather shocked to find that Draco's rough treatment only heightened the pleasure he felt and Draco seemed to sense that. The shelf behind him wobbled and things came crashing down, shattering on the floor and making dull thunks. But, they didn't care, far too impassioned to even try.

They were both already stuck in a haze, feeling as if their worlds were centered only on the other. They were already dizzy and panting. They didn't notice that the room was spinning, literally, and that light was starting to pour in through the small crack at the bottom of the door. They just kept kissing feverishly, like their lives depended on it. Harry moaned when Draco gave a small tug on his raven hair. The moan was cut off as the door suddenly yanked open.

Draco and Harry froze. Draco, oh so slowly, disentangled himself from Harry and turned to see who had caught them. Harry peered cautiously around Draco's shoulder, afraid but curious. How in the hell had someone found them? They were literally on a corridor that no one went down. Maybe it was Luna. She had found them once but pretended that it had been a dream, something Draco and Harry had been endlessly thankful for.

"Who are you?" Draco asked in confusion. The boy looked to be a sixth year, just like them, but they didn't recognize him. He had on Hufflepuff robes and was gaping at them.

"I knew it! I knew you and Scorpius had more than friendship going on, Al. Oh, he's just my best mate, you said. Yes well, I don't snog my best mate. Which is unfortunate because Jessica is hot but still!" The boy babbled, animated in his shouts.

"Who is it, Hugo?" A soft voice asked behind them. Hugo grinned and leaned out the doorway.

"Its Scorpius and Albus, everyone! Suspicions are confirmed! They are closer than assumed!" The boy, Hugo, shouted with a grin. The corridor outside the door erupted in multiple loud catcalls and whoops. Draco and Harry exchanged a shocked look.

"Oh, Al, I'm telling dad." Another voice, a male one, chirped as a familiar head of messy hair popped in the doorway. The boy had hazel eyes, freckles, and a dark red that was almost brown hair color.

"Don't do that! I think forbidden love is so romantic." The soft voice from earlier said as a girl hurried in the room, smiling and clasping her hands together. The girl could only be described as a softer looking Ginny Weasley..

"Forbidden, indeed. Dad is going to flip. So will Mum for that matter." The boy said.

"James, leave it. Save the blackmail for something better." Hugo scolded.

"Hugo! You're supposed to be a Hufflepuff. Where's your loyalty?" The girl snapped.

"With James at the moment, seeing as Albus lied to me and hexed me when I asked." Hugo replied, shooting a pointed look at Harry.

"Yeah, Lily. Al should've just owned it." The boy, James, said with a wink.

"Can you blame him? It's Scorpius! Dad hates Mr. Malfoy." The girl, Lily, said with a pitying sigh.

"Everyone, shut the hell up! What's going on? Who are you guys?" Harry burst out, making everyone crowding the doorway look at them in surprise.

"Oh, so you're going to play dumb, huh?" Hugo said with a chuckle.

"Play? He is dumb!" James said, laughing uproariously.

"Who is this Scorpius you speak of?" Draco asked sharply.

"Oh, so you're going to play along too? Really, you two could've came up with something better than that!" Hugo laughed.

"Hugo! What in the hell are you on about saying Scorp and I are lovers? I've told you a million times that we aren't!" A boy hissed, shoving his way up to Hugo with a blond in tow.

Draco took an alarmed step back, slamming into Harry who immediately sat his hands on Draco's hips to steady them both. They were greatly stunned and definitely alarmed. There were two replicas of themselves standing there, glaring at Hugo. The only thing that they could see different was that the Harry clone had no scar and the Draco clone didn't have his hair gelled in a style. Hugo gaped at the clones.

"But... You were... How? That doesn't..." Hugo sputtered out, suddenly whipping around to Draco and Harry. He squeaked and stepped to the side. The clones blinked at the image of what appeared to be themselves in a rather compromising position.

"Who are you?" Harry asked stiffly.

"Who are you!?" The other Harry snapped back.

"We asked you first!" Draco shot back.

"And you two are the intruders!" The other Draco retorted quickly.

"They think were Al and Scorpius, whoever they are." Harry finally said.

"That's us. I'm Albus and he's Scorpius." Albus stated, arching an eyebrow.

"But... You look just like us." Harry stammered. Draco grabbed his hand, lacing their fingers. Scorpius zeroed in on the action.

"Or, you look just like us." Albus said.

"Who are you, then?" Scorpius hissed, tired of being confused.

"I'm Harry and this is Draco." Harry finally said.

"Har har, very funny. Real names and explain why you've polyjuiced yourselves as us." Albus deadpanned.

"We're not... I'm Harry Potter and he's Draco Malfoy. It's obvious, isn't it!?" Harry snapped.

"Cute really. But, there is absolutely no way you could convince me you are our fathers." Scorpius drawled.

"Wait guys. They're not lying." James spoke up, pale faced and widened eyes, as he eyed a map. A very familiar map. Harry blanched.

"What!? Obviously, it's lying now." Albus hissed.

"The map never lies." Harry said, fumbling around in his pockets. Draco reached out and grabbed his shaking hands. Harry took a deep breath and met Draco's reassuring gaze. Draco dipped a hand in Harry's pocket and smoothly pulled out the map.

"Keep calm. We'll figure it out, yeah?" Draco murmured, calculating gaze flickering between Harry's shaking hands and convulsively working throat.

"Okay, yeah. Alright then. I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good." Harry said and opened the map.

Draco leaned into Harry and stared down at the map. Multiple names filtered around this particular hallway but there was one main clump where they were. Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy floated where they stood. It was the names around them that had Harry and Draco gasping and blinking in disbelief. A Hugo Weasley stood beside a Lily Potter. To the side of them a James Potter stood, directly behind an Albus Potter and Scorpius Malfoy. Draco and Harry gaped, going numb.

"Fuck." Harry breathed.

"Says you! You're our dads except you're our age." Albus shrieked.

"Don't forget the snogging. You mustn't forget that." Hugo put in unhelpfully.

"Why me!? Why does this always happen to me!? Dammit, I want one damn year! Just one normal year but instead I end up shagging my rival and meeting my kids! Why me!?" Harry whimpered pathetically.

"Stop being dramatic, Harry. We will figure this out...but first... We need help. We need information." Draco said calmly. Harry shoved Draco away and started pacing frantically in the small space.

"I should've known better than to sneak around and lie. Hermione always said that it would come back to bite me. Oh, we are so screwed. Bloody hell, Ron will kill me and... Ginny! Oh shit. Draco, Ginny will flip. Oh, I need... DUMBLEDORE! Please tell me he's alive." Harry ranted, whipping around to Albus.

"Er, no." Albus said, blinking at Harry's outburst.

"What about Snape?" Draco asked sharply.

"No." Scorpius answered.

"Their portraits are in the headmistress' office though." James offered.

"They're no good if they're dead." Draco snapped. Harry came to an abrupt halt and turned to stare at Draco.

"That was highly insensitive, Draco, they're dead." Harry murmured, waiting for it to sink in. Draco blinked and averted his eyes.

"Professor McGonagall could help you though." Lily offered. That was, for the first time, that Harry noticed she had on Ravenclaw robes. James had on Gryffindor. Albus, though, he had Slytherin on, along with Scorpius.

"Bloody hell, all three of my kids are in the different houses." Harry muttered, completely shaken.

"All three. Damn, Potter, you sure were busy." Draco said, his voice cold. Harry winced, knowing Draco was angry with him when he called him 'Potter'.

"Draco...'" He started.

"Save it." Draco snapped. Harry sighed and fingered his shirt uncomfortably.

"Who is your mum?" Harry asked quietly.

"Ginny." Lily answered.

"Wow." Draco said, his voice shaking only slightly.

"You seriously can't be mad at me for something I haven't done yet! And besides, you've got a kid too." Harry snapped. Draco turned to him with a dismissive look on his face.

"I'm not. I don't care. We should see McGonagall." Draco said nonchalantly. Harry huffed and motioned his kids to lead the way. They exchanged looks and did so.

"I'm a fifth year prefect so I know the password." Lily told them cheerfully as if this wasn't the worst day of their lives.

"Me too. You said I looked just like my dad when I got the badge, Uncle Harry." Hugo said, unbearably chipper.

"Ron's your dad?" Harry asked.

"Yes. Hermione's my mum." Hugo said.

"Of course. That was obvious." Harry snorted.

"So are you and Ginny." Draco said snidely. Harry came to an abrupt halt and swiveled around to him. His green eyes flashed and his face was twisted. Draco glared. Harry reached out and grabbed Draco's shoulder. Draco tried to step away but Harry kept the grip on tight.

"Look, I don't know what happens in the future. All I know about is right now and... Right now, I'm with you. That's all that matters, okay?" Harry promised, voice firm and serious. Draco pursed his lips and nodded.

"Do you think..." Scorpius murmured.

"No way..." Albus countered.

Harry and Draco pulled apart to see the whole group eyeing them. They watched them in curiosity and wonder, not quite believing what they were seeing. They all started walking but the kids kept sending them looks. Harry shared a look with Draco.

"You and mum are divorced." Lily said suddenly, turning to Harry. He blinked.

"Oh... I'm sorry?" Harry offered, making it a question.

"No need to apologize. It was amicable terms. Mum's remarried now and much more happier. Claims you never loved her as hard as you wanted to." Lily explained. Harry winced.

"I bet that was amicable, alright." Harry muttered sarcastically.

"Oh, it was. Mum and you were more like friends than husband and wife. You two sort of split and she's happier for it." James informed him..

"And what about me?" Harry asked.

"You're lonely, we think. But, you say you're fine. You're not as sad as you were though." Albus told him.

"Lonely, huh?" Harry mumbled, frowning.

"Who is your mother, then?" Draco asked Scorpius.

"Astoria Greengrass. You two absolutely hate each other. She and you only married to appease Grandma and yes, you've divorced as well. Rather lonely yourself, actually." Scorpius informed him idly.

"Bloody hell." Draco cursed.

"Yeah, looking forward to the future, right?" James joked. Harry and Draco shared a look.

"Puking Pastries." Lily said to the gargoyle as they walked up to the entrance to the headmistress office. Harry and Draco went up behind the others and somehow, their hands found each other. Neither one mentioned it and neither pulled away.

"Can I help you?" Harry heard McGonagall ask. They walked forward and McGonagall blinked. She leaned back in her chair and sighed.

"How is it, you all manage to always get in trouble?" McGonagall asked, eyeing the whole group shrewdly.

"We didn't do it, Professor! We just found them." James blurted out.

"Snogging. You mustn't forget that." Hugo piped up.

"Oh please." Scorpius snapped, slapping Hugo sharply over the head. Hugo yelped and Albus laughed, turning a fond gaze on Scorpius. Harry and Draco shared raised eyebrows.

"So, Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Potter, Harry and Draco, how did you manage to youth yourselves and why are you here?" McGonagall said with a tired sigh.

"We didn't. We came from our sixth year, Professor. We were...hiding in a closet. We were interrupted by Hugo." Harry explained, blushing fiercely.

"So... You've managed to come to the future then?" McGonagall said with a tired sigh that said she was getting too old for this.

"Somehow. Yes." Draco said shortly.

"And what were you doing in the closet?" McGonagall asked, frowning.

"Really, Professor, I don't think you want to know." James said with a smirk.

"No! I meant... Anything significant happened?" McGonagall huffed out, shooting a sharp glare at James. He just grinned cheekily.

"Significant...?" Harry asked, biting his lip.

"The shelf!" Draco shouted, his face clearing and he turned to Harry.

"What about it? Bloody thing will leave a bruise, no doubt." Harry muttered, rubbing his back.

"No! When I shoved you against it, things fell." Draco said, tutting as if Harry was an idiot. Harry blinked.

"Really? You'd think I would've noticed..." Harry said idly.

"You were otherwise occupied." Draco told him, smirking smugly. Harry coughed and blushed.

"Oh right."

"Anything specific that fell?" McGonagall interrupted, sighing heavily again.

"I wouldn't know. You wouldn't believe it but I can be rather unobservant when I'm..." Draco was cut off.

"Busy." Harry cut in sharply, blushing still. Draco snickered.

"That is highly disturbing." Al muttered.

"Point." Scorpius agreed.

"Wonderful... I think I'll retire now. I could go deep in Scotland. I could spend time with the niece. I sure do miss the mountains." McGonagall said wistfully.

"Nonsense, Minerva. You'll figure it out. How wonderful to see you again, Harry and Draco." Dumbledore greeted with a beaming smile as he entered his portrait.

"Headmaster, you died." Harry murmured, frowning. His heart had a telling prickle and his throat was thick. The hand still holding his squeezed and Harry had to look away. Dumbledore smiled sadly.

"I did. But, death was just the next great adventure, my boy." Dumbledore murmured wisely.

"Draco."

Harry and Draco blinked. They'd know that drawl anywhere and they unconsciously straightened to attention. Harry tensed and Draco smiled. They both turned to the portrait housing Snape. He was staring at them intently. Draco smiled slightly but his grip tightened on Harry's until he winced.

"Professor Snape." Draco replied.

"It is nice to see you again. Young Scorpius is quite the intelligent mind." Snape told him.

"I'm sixteen, Professor." Scorpius sighed.

"I can't believe you didn't outlive us all." Draco smirked but he swallowed convulsively.

"I don't have that much spite." Snape said, smirking delicately. Harry snorted.

"Potter." Snape said simply, no amount of malice in his tone. Harry pressed his lips together and gave a curt nod. Snape sighed and drifted out of his portrait.

"So rude." Albus murmured behind him, scowling.

"That man and I hate each other." Harry retorted.

"And you just name your child after someone you hate then?" Albus snapped condescendingly.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Albus Severus Potter, at your service. Named after Severus Snape, the bravest man you ever knew." Albus quoted, eyes glinting like Harry's did when he believed in something fiercely. Harry blinked.

"Bloody hell, what happens to us?" Draco muttered, shocked and Harry fell silent. His mind whirred unhelpfully.

"I..think it would be best to contact your older counterparts, actually. If you'll excuse me."

With that, McGonagall swept out of the room and into her quarters. Albus sat in an open chair and Scorpius idly squeezed in right next to him even though there was an open chair for him. Hugo shot them a suspicious look before flopping down in a chair too. Draco and Harry sat too, still holding hands. They refused to let go, needing the comfort. James and Lily sat too but they whispered to each other.

"What is this all about?" A deep voice drifted out softly. Harry gave a jolt of surprise to recognize it was him. Only older.

"If it's Scorpius and Potter's brat again, I can assure you that Scorpius didn't have a part in it." Malfoy's older voice drifted out. Draco chuckled at his own words.

"My brat!? My... Listen here, Malfoy, my child was most likely drug into your spawns plans and.." The older Potter spat. Harry recoiled at his heated words.

"Boys, this has nothing to do with Scorpius and Albus. They are still best friends and quite happy with each others company. I find it unlikely to change." McGonagall cut in quickly.

"Why my son would have anything to do with..." Malfoy snapped.

"If you're suggesting that it's your son who has lowered his standards then you're quite mistaken, Malfoy."

"Both of you shut up! You're worse than students. Grow up!" McGonagall ordered.

"Sorry, Professor..." Potter muttered docilely. Malfoy snorted.

"As for why you are here, what can you tell me about your involvement with each other in your sixth year?"

Harry and Draco leaned forward, waiting for something. A tense silence radiated from the room. Harry and Draco exchanged alarmed looks. The silence stretched on for a while until McGonagall cleared her throat expectantly. Tension thickened even more until it was broken. Potter broke it first.

"I don't know what you mean. We fought a lot but..." Potter murmured, voice containing a small tremor.

"Don't lie to me, Harry. I thought you had more respect for me than that." McGonagall said, sounding vastly disappointed.

"We had a few shags. Is that illegal? What's the point?" Malfoy said bluntly, his voice crisp and icy.

Harry visibly flinched. Draco's eyes widened and he swallowed thickly. He looked over to Harry who resembled a wounded puppy. Harry looked at Draco in betrayal and all he could do was shrug. What had happened? What took them from this to..that? He didn't know but his heart hurt at the inevitableness of it all.

"Yea, it was nothing." Potter said, his voice clipped and annoyed. Draco turned an alarmed look to Harry.

"So, you didn't go sneaking about into closets and have a hidden affair?" McGonagall asked doubtfully.

"For a bit. It didn't last for obvious reasons. We weren't ever serious anyway." Potter said.

Obvious reasons? What obvious reasons!? And, weren't serious!? Sure, they snuck around but they...they cared for each other. They were rather happy. What did happen? Why did their older selves actions leave a bitter taste in their mouths? Suddenly, they were clinging to the other's hand, afraid to let go.

"What does this matter?" Malfoy hissed.

"It matters because your sixteen year old counterparts are sitting in my office right now and very much together. They were caught by your own children and brought to me. Tell me, do you recall traveling to the future when you were sixteen?"

"I'm sorry, what?" Potter asked shortly.

"Wait... Time travel!?" Malfoy asked.

"Terrible things happen to those who mess with time." Potter said.

"I'm aware of that, Harry. And yes. They are sitting in my office, holding hands, and rather shocked at the fact of time." McGonagall said.

"Holding hands!?" Malfoy squawked.

"Oh merlin, we did that didn't we? Bloody hell, we were saps!" Potter growled unhappily.

"How did our children find us?" Malfoy asked suddenly.

"Snogging apparently." McGonagall said dryly.

"Oh shit, we did that too, didn't we?" Potter groaned.

"Often." Malfoy sneered.

"So... Can we see us? Ya know... To tell ourselves that it's pointless?" Potter asked tiredly.

"You can try but I doubt it'll work. You two seem rather happy as you are. I'm shocked that no one noticed it back then, actually." McGonagall said.

Then, without preamble, the door to her chambers opened and she swept out. McGonagall looked appropriately disapproving and she quickly sat in her chair. Her lips were thin and she looked unhappy. Harry and Draco turned to watch as their older selves came out. Malfoy stepped out first, looking directly at his son. Then, Potter stepped out, scowling, and he eyed Albus with a frown. They didn't notice their younger selves.

"Scorpius, stand up. It is vastly unbecoming to share a chair like that." Malfoy snapped.

"Why? You did it often enough, if I recall." Draco said to his counterpart, drawing his older and wiser gaze on himself. Malfoy blinked at himself.

"Wow, that's strange." Potter muttered, staring at Harry in awe and wariness.

"Not really. You were often the one he shared it with." Harry told himself smartly. He wasn't too happy with his earlier rudeness. When did he become such a bastard?

"Not the chair, Harry." Draco told him.

"I know, Draco." Harry said simply.

"Kids, I think it is time for you to all disperse. We will handle the situation from here." McGonagall told the students. Reluctantly, grumbling, and lingering as long as possible, they all left. Draco, Malfoy as his older self was dubbed, Harry, Potter as his older self was dubbed, and McGonagall were left.

"Why can't I remember this?" Potter murmured.

"We were most likely obliviated before we returned." Malfoy said, curling his lip in distaste.

"Merlin, I got old." Harry muttered, eyeing his salt and pepper hair in horror.

"You aged well, actually. You look good." Draco reassured him. Harry gave him a grateful grin.

"Thanks, and you're not really any different at all. Still gorgeous. You git." Harry said fondly.

"Of course." Draco said as if it was law for him to be forever amazing. Harry grinned, amused.

"Stop that." Potter snapped, scowling.

"Yes, please do. You must get over this...stage and quickly. It was a mistake. Clearly, it doesn't work." Malfoy told himself.

"Stage? I'm a stage?" Harry asked Draco, arching an eyebrow.

"Right now, remember?" Draco reminded him earnestly.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but Malfoy's right. It was a mistake and it'll pass. The kids are proof of that." Potter said insistently.

"Yes. But that's in the future, anyways." Harry said simply.

"Why prolong it? This thing you have, that we had, it was nothing." Malfoy sneered.

"Nothing? Need I remind you exactly what nothing was? There were multiple nothings that happened." Harry snapped.

"Oh please. It wasn't real! It never meant what we tried to make it mean. We took hate and tried to make it into something else! Sorry, mini me, but it doesn't work. Trust me when I say that you end up hating him again." Potter told himself smartly.

"I never hated him. Who in the hell did you become? Did I become?" Harry muttered.

"Look, you two bastards are clearly bitter people. I'd like to say that I'm rather happy at this moment. And, Harry has a lot to do with that so... Whatever you've got to say can be saved. We won't listen. We won't believe you. It's a moot point." Draco said.

"But... We have to convince you!" Malfoy snapped.

"Yeah! You can't keep doing this..." Potter snarled.

"Take them home then." McGonagall said.

"Yeah! Wait... What?" Potter spluttered.

"Take your younger selves home and stay together for a bit. I'm sure that after a few weeks your youth will change their minds. I hear that your home is quiet nice, Mr. Potter. Take these three and make it happen." McGonagall said slowly, presenting her idea.

"It's pointless. You can't do it." Harry challenged his older self.

"I know we could." Malfoy snapped, eyes narrowed.

"Exactly." Potter agreed.

"Well, let's see then. By the time McGonagall finds us a way back, I bet we won't change our minds." Draco promised, eyes flashing.

"Fine. Malfoy and our counterparts will stay at my home. By the time you leave, we'll have showed you exactly why it never worked nor would ever work." Potter said.

With the last kinks worked out, the four bickering men all left. McGonagall sighed and leaned back in her chair, watching the flames as they dulled to embers. She liked to think that if she had a stick and prodded the embers than the flames would start back up. She also liked to think that younger Harry and Draco were just the stick to start back older Harry and Draco's flames. It made sense because after it all, young Draco and Harry hadn't let each other's hand go.

"You're meddling." Dumbledore told her from her portrait. She smiled faintly.

"I learned from the best."

"Good job, Minerva."

"I daresay this will end rather impressively." McGonagall mused. Snape chuckled as he reentered his portrait, onyx eyes glinting in amusement.

"Good job, Minerva, indeed."

Harry was furious with himself. And not his current self but his self twenty six years down the line. His older self was a bitter man. Something had festered in his heart, making him guarded. Harry couldn't help but be internally disappointed in his future.

Draco was not faring any better. His older self was a vast disappointment. He felt let down to see himself sneering and glaring at anything that twitched. What had happened to him that made him hate everything? He'd hoped to end up happy after it all but it wasn't looking that way.

Not for a lack of trying though. They had what appeared to be perfect lives. Potter was retired Head Auror and now a quidditch broom designer. Malfoy owned a few businesses and had investments but he had workers to do everything for him, writing was his hobby. They were well off and loved their children very much. It was clear that they could be happy but...they just weren't.

Potter's home was nice and cozy, just as Harry had dreamed of. Pictures littered the whole house of his three kids but Ginny was suspiciously absent. Everything was tidy since the kids were at Hogwarts and he had some rooms ready. His house was two stories and he had seven bedrooms, four bathrooms,and one large kitchen. It was perfect but Harry couldn't help but think that his older self must feel alone when his kids were gone. He was lonely then.

Malfoy disappeared to his flat to get some clothes and things just for the stay. He insisted to staying, claiming that Potter would botch up their attempt if left to his own devices. By the time everyone was settled in, it was time for bed and without any reason to stay up, they all dispersed. Harry and Draco's rooms are farthest apart, something that vaguely annoyed them. And so, they both fell asleep completely vexed while their older counterparts dreamt of closets and roaming lips.

Harry and his older self woke up within fifteen minutes of each other. They both went to separate showers and got ready for a day. Harry made it to the kitchen first, starting coffee and making himself comfortable in the kitchen. They were up early so the house was quiet. Potter leaned in the doorway and watched his younger self poke around in the cabinets.

"You want to cook breakfast, yes?" Potter asked, making his younger self give a start of surprise. Harry turned to his older self with a sheepish grin.

"I like cooking and well... You know." Harry said.

"I do know. Old habits die hard. I'll cook the bacon if you cook the eggs."

"Sure."

They set to it, working around each other with familiarity that couldn't be taught. They seemed to know exactly what the other wanted and needed. It was an age old dance and they both were perfect partners. Harry started setting the table as his older self started on the dishes, flicking his wand and making it clean by itself. Harry noted how much easier the whole process was with two people. Harry was finishing up as the young Draco walked in, yawning cutely and rubbing his eyes.

"Morning Harry's." Draco said.

Harry and his older self both froze, staring at Draco intently. It wasn't fair really for Draco to look so adorable with his sleepy eyes and tired pout. Harry absolutely melted in a pile of goo. His older self huffed and looked away.

"Good morning, Draco. Coffee?" Harry asked softly.

"Bless your soul." Draco murmured, yawning again. Harry grinned and set a cup of coffee in front of him. Draco reached out and yanked Harry closer, dropping his forehead on Harry's shoulder. He breathed deeply and nuzzled Harry with a content sigh.

"Not a morning person, I take it." Harry chuckled, reaching up to run his fingers through the soft silky blonde strands of Draco's hair.

"Not really. You smell good. How long have you been up?" Draco mumbled.

"A little over an hour and yes, I got a shower." Harry said, amused. Draco gave a hum deep in his throat and snuggled Harry closer.

"Stop that nonsense. There will be none of that." Potter snapped. Harry growled and pulled away.

"Prat." Harry muttered.

Before anyone could answer, the older Draco stumbled in, yawning and rubbing his eyes. All the years between and it was still adorable. Harry promptly melted again and went ahead and made another cup of coffee. He sat it in front of Malfoy and got a grunt as thanks. Harry smiled and sat down, starting to eat. Potter scowled and went at it too.

"So, Harry..." Draco started, slowly becoming more lively. Harry swallowed his oatmeal and blinked at Draco.

"Yes?" He asked.

"I was thinking..." Draco murmured.

"Bad idea." Harry quipped. Draco shot him a glare that somehow looked fond.

"Anyways, I was thinking about what everyone is going to say when we get back."

"Maybe you return back to the time that you left. No one ever said anything about us disappearing in sixth year." Potter spoke up.

"Maybe." Draco allowed.

"That has to be it. I doubt Professor Dumbledore obliviated everyone." Malfoy murmured.

"Oh, so it'll be like we never left?" Harry asked.

"Most likely, yes."

"So, we won't have any reason to tell anyone about us and our...doings." Draco said, smirking. Harry grinned.

"You don't. You never tell a soul. Not even Hermione and Ron. Especially not them." Potter told his younger self. Harry hummed and nodded.

"You don't either." Malfoy told himself.

"A secret affair. Ooh, fun. I love scandal." Harry quipped cheekily. Draco snickered.

"I doubt it'll be so fun if it's just us who knew." Draco told his lover.

"It's not." Potter said through clenched teeth. His cheek jumped angrily and his green eyes were stormy. Harry blinked at his older self, in awe at how he looked when he was angry.

"Gorgeous, aren't you?" Draco purred, eyeing Harry in amusement. Harry blushed.

"Shut it."

"No, really. You're absolutely sexy when you're angry. It was one of the reasons I riled you up so much." Draco admitted coyly. Harry ducked his head.

"No, it wasn't." Malfoy snarled, eyes narrowed as he glared at himself. Draco arched an eyebrow..

"Denial doesn't suit me." Draco said nonchalantly.

"I'm not in denial. I never riled up Potter up for any other reason than to torment him like he deserved." Malfoy sneered. Draco tutted.

"Oh really? Look at him."

Malfoy, unable to refuse a challenge, obliged and glanced at the properly irate older Harry Potter. Harry watched Draco's older self look at his older self. It was so odd, those thoughts but that was the best way to describe it. And, Draco, having been like a little devil whispering in his older self's ear, teasing and persuading him. Malfoy couldn't get that small thought out of his head that Potter did look sexy when he was angry. The sneer left his face and he blinked slowly.

Oh. Now he remembered exactly what his younger self was talking about. Potter did look attractive when he was angry. Malfoy felt that tiny familiar stirring in his stomach, something he hadn't felt since his sixth year. His face cleared and he blinked, just staring at Potter. Then, he reeled back slightly, aware of exactly what he was doing and thinking. He stood abruptly and left the room, muttering about a shower.

"The cold dial is on the right!" Draco called after himself, grinning triumphantly.

"And this is why I keep you around." Harry chirped, laughing. Draco winked..

"Not forever, you don't." Potter mumbled, a peculiar expression on his face. Potter stood and walked outside, leaving the two teens in a downtrodden state. Way to kill the mood.

"I'm bored."

Harry glanced up at his boyfriend's whine and smiled slightly. Draco was sprawled gracefully, only something he could achieve, on the couch and pouting. His hair was loose and flopping down endearingly into his eyes. Harry thought he looked rather gorgeous and felt warmth fizzle in his stomach. He was in good mind to join Draco on the couch and get rather _unbored,_ if that made sense. However, Harry doubted their irritated counterparts could handle it without spontaneously exploding. Their older selves were in the same room but doing their own things. Malfoy was writing and Potter was drawing a new design for a broom.

"Are you?" Harry asked, amused and feeling fond of Draco.

"I am. Fix it, Potter!" Draco called dramatically and snapped his fingers as if Harry was his house elf. Harry arched an eyebrow.

"I would but I doubt our counterparts could handle what I have in mind."

"Oh, who cares!? They can bugger off." Draco decided, sitting up and eyeing Harry with a glint in his eyes.

"You say they could bugger off, yeah? You just said that we could bugger off then." Harry snickered.

"I don't want to acknowledge the complexity of this situation. Come Harry and entertain me." Draco drawled, standing and waving Harry after him.

"Where are we going?" Harry asked, eyebrows climbing and an anticipatory grin stretching on his face.

"My room. My bed has a very satisfying squeak that'd I would like to make use of." Draco purred, catching Harry's hand in his as Harry drew closer. Draco smirked as Harry nodded eagerly.

"Absolutely not! You two better not..." Malfoy sneered, putting his quill down.

"Piss off." Draco said uncaringly and started to lead him out of view.

Malfoy started growling unhappily and Potter made a sound of disgust in his throat. Both of them cut themselves off, though, when Draco paused to kiss Harry. It wasn't a simple peck, either. Draco took to ravishing Harry's mouth, nipping and teasing at his lips. Malfoy and Potter, despite their age, watched in a trance as if in awe at what they saw. It was with wonderment that they observed their sixteen year old selves sharing what was clearly an arousing kiss.

"Tease." Harry panted as Draco pulled away. Draco merely smirked smugly and pulled Harry down the hall. And Potter blinked as his counterpart giggled and a door slammed, making a telling echo ring in their ears.

Malfoy and Potter determinedly avoided each other's eyes. Had they really been like that? Did the sparks really fly back then? It was so hard to look back and past all the other shit they went through. It was hard to think of a kiss they shared when compared to the time he nearly killed Malfoy with Snape's curse, especially when he buried the memories. Malfoy couldn't see past all the tormenting he had done. It was damn near impossible to dredge it up after years of suppression.

And then, their sixteen year old selves come waltzing into their lives, messing everything up. It had been so easy to pretend that those brief months had meant nothing. That it had all been just a few shags, meaningless encounters. It was so simple to convince themselves of that and it was easier that way. They actually believed it too. Or, they had.

That is until their younger selves showed up. It was hard to tell yourself those things when Harry would beam at Draco in adoration. When Draco would just stare at Harry in amused fondness. When Harry would hug Draco and sigh in contentment at the contact. When Draco would reach out and caress Harry, seeming not to realize it and never letting go. They couldn't _lie_ to themselves when the truth stared at them bluntly. And yet, they still did and wouldn't stop.

"We need to do something." Potter muttered. He frowned, not liking the direction his thoughts were taking. They still were determinedly not looking at one another.

"Bloody hell, we were stubborn back then." Malfoy grumbled, eyeing his nails meticulously.

"Amongst other things." Potter agreed gruffly.

"Saps too. I went soft." Malfoy said despairingly.

"It didn't last." Potter reassured him, his lip curling into a sneer. Malfoy glanced at him and noted that a sneer on Potter made his stomach twist, unnerving him.

"What can we do? Apparently back then, we made...us into a bigger thing than what it was..." Malfoy snapped.

"But back then, it was huge to us." Potter whispered, his gaze dropping.

"Save the reminiscing for someone who cares, Potter. We have one goal, to convince our younger selves that they should break up soon. It is not to look back."

"You're right, of course. I just know that this will be hard. I wasn't to be swayed back then." Potter sighed.

"Says you. I was so rebellious that year. It was rather persistent for me to do the opposite of what most wanted."

"A bit redundant, I think. You ended up..." Potter trailed off, not wanting to go there.

"Listened to daddy anyway, didn't I?" Malfoy spat.

"Look, I won't argue about something that _you_ did with you. If you get any ideas on how to convince ourselves to split, let me know. Otherwise, stay away from me." Potter stood up and left.

The days passed quicker than either sets of counterparts were prepared for. Things were changing between the four and it was so subtle, they barely noticed. It was the little things, the things that started coming together and adding up. It was such a tiny shift that reoccured, only not at once so no one noticed. It just sort of happened.

It was how Potter always had Malfoy a cup of coffee ready in the morning. It was how Harry kept fidgeting around Draco until one day he had blurted out that he loved the blond, face flaming as he did so. It was how Draco damn near cried at the words and yanked Harry away to show him just how much he loved him back. It was how Malfoy couldn't meet Potter's eyes for days after that. It was how Harry started actually getting to know his older self and feeling something akin to pity for him because he really _was_ lonely. It was how Draco made snide remarks to his older self to put Malfoy in his place because only he could do that.

The four had bonded over a four way snitch game that ended with both Harry's competing against themselves. The older Harry ended up winning when the younger Harry was distracted by the younger Draco lifted his shirt slightly. That small beat of miscalculation had the older Harry claiming victory. Harry didn't seem to mind, his whole being focused on that small patch of skin that the younger Draco let him peek at. It was when the older Draco declared that he no longer wanted to wear his muddy shirt and promptly took it off that the older Harry showed a reaction.

Potter didn't think it was fair for someone so bad to look so good. For Malfoy, the outside didn't reflect the inside. Fit didn't even begin to describe Malfoy who did an amazing impersonation on Apollo, God of the sun. He became flustered and nearly tripped over his feet, mouth going dry and traitorous eyes locked on Malfoy's pale back that gleamed with fresh perspiration. Dear merlin, that should be illegal. Still, Malfoy was a git so Potter forced himself to recover, as much as one could in that situation, and ignored his own thoughts that had grown more and more rebellious as time passed.

"Absolutely stunning, isn't he?" His younger self had murmured, eyes locked on the older Draco in admiration. Potter started choking on air.

"I... What, no!" Potter denied frantically.

"Oh, please. I'm you, remember? Just admit it. He's absolutely ravishing. To tell you the truth, you're missing out." Harry said idly before heading to the younger Draco and pulling him away.

Potter cursed his younger brashness and kicked at the ground. He scowled down at the grass and he just knew he was pouting. It wasn't fair! He had put everything with Malfoy behind him, all of it. It was just so hard and so fucking exhausting to keep it that way. Everything was starting to come back to him, hitting with full force, and nagging endlessly.

Why was it so hard to let go? And, why was it equally hard to accept things? Potter could feel his stomach turning, his heart racing. His younger self was the happiest he had ever been in his entire life. And for the life of him, he couldn't forget it was Malfoy who made him like that. Or, who _had_ made him like that. He never ever reached that level of happiness, of completeness ever again. He had never ever been so caught up in one person after Malfoy. All of it, the baggage and memories, were coming back quickly and harshly.

And, denial was no longer an option.

Malfoy was a man of control and cold precision, always calculating and doubtless. He had taken to that after the war and practiced it mostly throughout his school years. He was only just now remembering a time that he had let go and threw all caution to the wind. Potter had that effect on him, making him oblivious to the probable consequences. With Potter, back then, he hadn't cared and merlin, it had been perfect.

And now, Malfoy could remember how it had been. He could remember every ridiculous little detail, having a wonderful memory. Potter had made him...free. Back then, nothing mattered except for maybe Potter. They had their little time of joy but it wasn't so. It had ended quickly, leaving no chance to try again. Too much had happened back then and too much had went on to try and fix the fragile pieces and so, they brushed the shattered pieces up under the rug instead.

It was coming back to bite them. They had so much unresolved and there was too many possible endings to this story. They just weren't sure what they wanted. Everything became too difficult and too hard to make sense of. And, their younger selves only added to the confusion. You just couldn't deny something when the proof was right there. And, those two were proof enough that they had both been equally in love..

Now, what to do?

The letter came after two weeks of living together. Within those two weeks, Potter and Malfoy had given up on trying to stop their younger selves from public displays of affection, the younger counterparts had took that as a small victory, and they had all slowly grew rather fond of their counterparts. As for the older counterparts feeling fond of each other, it was more of a toleration thing. Their feelings were rather strained.

Harry was sitting down and reading while Draco laid in his lap, practically purring as Harry carded his finger through his blond locks, when the owl swooped in. Potter was sitting in the middle of the floor, tweaking a broom and Malfoy was glaring down at a list of messy transcripts that he had to sort out due to a new person botching it. The owl circled the room before letting the envelope glide down and hit Draco in the face..

"Bloody hell! Stupid bird." Draco muttered, rubbing his nose petulantly. The owl clicked his beak threateningly and left as swiftly as it had entered.

"Who is it from?" Harry asked with a grin. Draco looked at the letter and frowned..

"McGonagall. Hold on and I'll read it. Oh." Draco read the letter and his voice dipped. His shoulders tensed and he cleared his throat..

"What is it, love?" Harry asked in concern.

"She found a way to get us back home. She says it should take another week, give or take a few days. Otherwise, we can leave." Draco said, blinking down at the letter blankly. Harry gently pried the letter from his love's hands and skimmed it.

"Well then." Harry said simply. He tossed the letter over to Malfoy, knowing he would want to confirm it himself.

"A week, huh?" Potter murmured quietly, subdued.

"Give a few days." Harry said, ever the optimist.

"Or take." Potter muttered. Or not.

"Well, that settles that then." Malfoy said stiffly and carelessly threw the letter at Potter who caught it deftly, forever a seeker.

"Right." Draco agreed, chewing his lip slightly.

There was not much to be said. They couldn't all explain why this was disappointing to them. Draco and Harry couldn't very well say that they were afraid to leave and be sucked into time's vicious cycle. Malfoy and Potter couldn't very well say that they were afraid to lose their only excuse at rehashing their past. It was all too stressful and so, they didn't say anything at all.

The letter was laid aside but it hung heavy over the quartet, leaving a sense of dread. As if mocking them, the day sped up and went by faster. The tension was thick and no one knew quite what to do with themselves. The idea that they would have to leave this arrangement

for something worse had them all anxious. It was a sense of foreboding that hung between them.

However, Harry and Draco had it the worst. With one simple letter, they fell out of sorts. They became strained, knowing the inevitable was coming. There was absolutely nothing they could do no matter how much they wanted to. They could both try and pretend that they would last, that their love would make it, but they knew it wouldn't. It already hadn't and the future proved it. And maybe, knowing was worse than not.

Their teetering finally fell over on the second day. It didn't last long and the argument was sharp and stung. It was mid morning and they had just finished breakfast. They were all in the living room, trying to keep some normalcy, when the fight broke out. It was over something so simple, something that wouldn't be an issue any other time. Harry had told Draco that he loved him. It had slipped out, a habit he had picked up, loving when Draco returned the words. Except this time, he didn't. Draco didn't say it at all.

"What is wrong with you?" Draco snapped, eyes glinting and fists clenched. Harry paled.

"Nothing."

"You can't do that."

"I... What? Tell you that I love you?" Harry asked, incredulously.

"Yes. Because, it's futile."

"Don't do that! Do not start that. This is... It isn't over." Harry snapped, his heart twisting painfully.

"What's the point!? None of it matters! It is over! DON'T YOU SEE THAT!? IT'S DONE!" Draco bellowed, furious and seething.

"Why do you think that!? It does NOT have to be like that!" Harry insisted.

"Are you mad!? Of course it does! It already will be. It has to happen, Harry. We don't have a choice!" Draco snarled.

"There is ALWAYS a choice."

"Not this time. We will split and then twenty something years down the road we will be pulled back together, hating each other, and be forced to watch our younger selves be in love! We will become bitter and we hate each other!"

"I couldn't fucking hate you if I tried! Don't you think I'm trying to wrap my head around this too!? I can't see myself loving any other or leaving you."

"But, you do! We do. We will and there is no changing that." Draco whispered brokenly, his voice croaking from previous shouting.

"Don't say that. Please?" Harry pleaded, his blood going cold. He couldn't handle that.

"It's the bloody truth! No matter what, we can't fucking last and I hate it! I hate this and them and you! FUCK!" Draco ranted before storming out of the room and to his bedroom, slamming the door.

Harry fell silent. His wide green eyes swam and he realized that he was about to cry. He supposed that was normal, seeing as tears came naturally to pain. And, he was pretty sure his heart had been just ripped from his chest and stomped on. It hurt worse than one would think. Harry abruptly stood and bolted from the room, breaking down before he could get to the safety of his confines, leaving the older counterparts.

Potter and Malfoy just stared, uncomfortable, at the spot that their younger selves had stormed off from. They should've been relieved that their original points were finally hitting home but they weren't. Oddly enough, they secretly regretted ever wishing for a fight like that to begin with. Seeing a rift tear between their younger selves didn't feel as right as expected. It didn't make them feel victorious at all.

Somewhere along the way, they had started rooting for the two teens. It was secret and they wouldn't barely admit it to themselves but...it was there. Despite knowing the ending, they couldn't help but wish that he spectacular love would last. Between the two youngsters, it could've if the effort was put forth. Everything had turned so complicated so quickly.

"Do you suppose that was why we felt so off those last few weeks?" Malfoy spoke up suddenly.

"Like we knew something was wrong but couldn't remember? It makes sense." Potter replied.

"I couldn't understand how I went to feeling out of sorts with you after I loved you so..." Malfoy abruptly snapped his mouth closed, cutting off the rest of his sentence.

"Yeah, me too." Potter replied, ignoring the discomfort stretching between them.

"Do you think that we would've... Ya know... If we had not come to the future, do you think..." Malfoy stuttered. Once again, Potter understood.

"I don't know to be honest. Hermione always said that time was tricky. She said that you couldn't change it really because everything had already happened. She said time had no end or beginning, it was just a simple loop, playing over and over."

"But to imagine that..." Malfoy trailed off and shook his head.

"Everything that occurred after Christmas was what officially drove us apart. At least that's what I convinced myself, anyhow. Maybe if you hadn't went home and got caught up with Voldemort... Maybe if you hadn't tried to poison Dumbledore... Maybe if you hadn't let those death eaters in the school... Maybe if I hadn't been so afraid... Maybe if I had paused and thought that maybe you didn't ask for any of it... Maybe but then again... Maybe not." Potter murmured.

"Too much history. We would've surely broke under it." Malfoy agreed quietly.

"There was the manner and me stealing your wand. There was you not saving Hermione. There was you trying to hand me over to Voldemort in the room of requirement. There was so much so yeah, we would have." Potter reiterated.

"Exactly." Malfoy said.

"But..." Potter cut himself off.

They hadn't ever talked about any of this. They'd never ventured this far, saving conversation on simple things. They had gotten better since their younger selves came but they hadn't really tried. It was easier not to. Just like it was easier to believe that under any circumstances, they wouldn't have lasted. It was simpler but they could venture other possibilities if they wanted...

"What?" Malfoy asked, turning his full attention to Potter.

"There was when you lowered the wand before Dumbledore was killed. There was when you didn't identify me to Bellatrix when it was clear you recognized me. There was when you wouldn't let Crabbe and Goyle harm me. There was when you cried because you didn't _want_ to do it all."

"That's not much, Potter." Malfoy pointed out briskly.

"It's enough. With the way I loved you... It might've been enough." Potter admitted, swallowing convulsively.

"For the record Potter, I never meant for everything to get so out of hand. My father... No, I won't blame him. I did take the mark but only because I felt I had no choice. Not that it's an excuse but, they threatened me with my mother. I couldn't... It was a very stressful time for me. I never wanted that mission and I never wanted it to be me that started the war at that turning point. All I wanted was my mum safe and you."

Malfoy blinked, realized what he said, and ducked his head. Potter stared at the blonde, wondering how he had overlooked so much. He had convinced himself that Malfoy was evil, that he was only remorseful because he failed. He was surprised that Malfoy had told him all of that and it gave him a lot to think about. Malfoy, however, had withdrawn. He was obviously done talking now.

"I'm sorry. Did I tell you that it was your mother who lied to Voldemort, claiming me dead when asked even though I wasn't? She saved my life doing that and all because of you."

"She was a brilliant woman." Malfoy murmured softly.

"Was?"

"She passed away three years ago."

"I'm sorry."

"Me too."

"Malfoy, I never knew all of that. If I did..." Potter trailed off as Malfoy looked at him intently.

It was odd how the couch seemed to shrink. Potter knew that technically he was on one end and Malfoy was on the other but if felt different. Potter felt like all the air had been sucked out the room and he was suddenly very thirsty, his dry throat itching. Malfoy stared at him, scrutinizing Potter thoroughly. Potter felt his skin heat up and his chest burn from shortness of breath. Merlin, what was Malfoy doing to him and by a simple look?

"You would've forgiven me? Things would've been different? We would've worked?" Malfoy questioned.

"Maybe... Maybe not." Potter stuttered out, drowning in that grey gaze. Malfoy gave a small nod.

"Well, there's no point speculating. Things are how they are and that's that." Malfoy declared.

And just like that, Potter snapped back into focus. He cleared his throat and nodded. That was that, indeed.

"Hey pipsqueak, get up. I need some help in the kitchen."

"Go away."

"I will not. You can't mope in here all day."

"Watch me."

"Harry, come on."

"No."

"Stubborn."

"Touché."

Potter swiveled in the doorway and shut the door. Harry was wallowing, the pathetic boy. Potter couldn't help but think that he'd better get used to it. There'd be much more wallowing in the future years. Down the hall, Malfoy wasn't faring any better. He stood in the doorway, watching his counterpart experience self loathing and self pity. It wasn't a pleasant thing to watch.

"Quit feeling sorry for yourself and get up."

"You don't understand!"

"I'm literally you. I'm probably the only one who does "

"Sod off."

"Come join the land of the living."

"I said, sod off! Do it before I help you join the land of the dead!"

"Alright, drama queen. Keep your tiara on. You'll get hungry eventually."

Malfoy ducked as a book flew over his head. He quickly shut the door and rolled his eyes. He had been quite the dramatic one back then. All about theatrics if he recalled. The book, which had hit the wall behind him with a dull thud, was lying title up on the ground. He picked it up and eyed it in amusement. It was a diary. How his younger self managed to grab the book closest to him and chunk it while it ended up being a diary, he would never know.

Malfoy considered doing the right thing and put it away but quickly dismissed the idea. Curiosity got the better of him and he opened the front cover. And there in neat handwriting, it proclaimed that this belonged to Ginny Weasley, former Potter. Malfoy arched an eyebrow, curious as to why Ginny's diary was in a guest room. He hummed and headed to his room, determined to read some entries. Slumping on his bed, Malfoy opened it to the last entry that was wrote.

 _November 12_

 _I'm officially moving out today. Lily's rather sad but seems okay otherwise. It is surprisingly a stressful thing to do, this moving. I have to pack and get everything to my new flat. Add that to me actually leaving my family, it's making me slightly hysterical. Harry took one look at my alarmed state and nearly broke down._

 _I feel bad for him, truthfully. He blames himself, not that I'm surprised because well, he's Harry. He hates that he couldn't make this work and for just a moment, I hated him too. But, it's not his fault that he doesn't love me. No, that's not true. He loves me but he isn't in love with me. I think I deserve that, right?_

 _A girl deserves someone who enjoys kissing her and looks at her with adoration. He's like a roommate and co parent. We haven't had any physical contact in so long. It's like he just isn't attracted. That's okay, I suppose. I should've known that we wouldn't last. I always wanted different things. Mum says I'm too independent and I guess I am. I wanted a career more than kids._

 _Don't get me wrong, I love my babies. I do but... I love my job too. That's why Harry gets custody. I travel a lot and will be extra busy with my promotion so I won't be able to take car of the kids like I should. I'll just come visit. Harry said I could and I'm glad we're still friends. I value Harry but I realized something a while ago. I wasn't in love with him either..._

Malfoy frowned and skimmed the page again. Did Potter ever really love Ginny at all? It sounded more like a forced marriage, just like him and Astoria. And the situations were a lot alike. Astoria got remarried and moved to Italy, rarely seeing Scorpius ever. From what Malfoy knew, Ginny was scarce too. Curious still, Malfoy flipped to the middle to find an entry about the actual break up. He started reading.

 _August 3_

 _I can't believe this. None of this is making sense! Is there something wrong with me? Am I not beautiful enough or something? I've asked myself these things, and more, over and over but I can't think of anything. I didn't do anything wrong and yet, I'm being punished for it. I can't do much else besides become someone else and I wouldn't go that far._

 _Harry left me. Well, we split up. But, it was his doing that tipped it in this favor. I have subconsciously known that Harry didn't feel completely enamored with me like he used to or like I thought he used to. But, I'd chopped it up to his mid life crisis or something. But thinking about it, Harry hadn't ever even been that smitten with me. Even in the beginning, back in sixth year, it felt forced. I shouldn't have let this get so out of control, so messed up._

 _I came in today, pecked Harry on the cheek, and started talking about work. That was it. I'm trying to reach a promotion and excuse me if I want to rant and rave about all the hard work I'm doing to my bloody husband! Harry had suddenly said my name, sounding so serious that I paused to listen. He had looked me dead in the eyes and told me that he was so tired of everything, that he felt nothing besides friendship for me. It sent me reeling, of course._

 _My world crumbled and what a way to break it to me. It was like he was saying that he was so tired of me. I don't know what I did wrong and I wish I could fix it. But apparently, I'm not the love of his life. I wonder who is... If I ever see them I'll slap them for all the shit they caused. My kids are distraught, Harry's a mess, and quite frankly, I'm hurt. Thanks a lot mystery person. I don't think even Harry knows..._

Malfoy closed the book with a snap, suddenly not curious at all. Nauseous, more like it. Potter had made a whole life with a woman he never loved and for what? Had Potter just convinced himself that he really was in love with Ginny or... Malfoy couldn't help but think that maybe Ginny was a rebound taken way too far. But, knowing Potter, he hadn't realized it until it was too late.

Malfoy stood up and walked out, in search for Potter. Malfoy gripped the book tightly in his hand, refusing to lose it. He found Potter at the kitchen table eating oatmeal. Malfoy dropped the book table with a smack, vaguely thinking he might still have a thing for theatrics. Potter looked at the book curiously and arched an eyebrow at Malfoy in question.

"I threw that at my head." Malfoy explained. Potter looked like his whole brain just exploded.

"What!?" Potter asked.

"My younger self got antsy when I tried to get him up. He threw this at my head. It is your ex wife's diary." Malfoy explained slowly. Potter blinked and looked at the book.

"Oh. Okay. I suppose I can just owl it to her."

"You won't read it?" Malfoy asked.

"Gryffindor, remember? Did you read it?"

"Slytherin, remember?" Malfoy drawled.

"Right." Potter muttered, rolling his eyes. He put away his oatmeal and stood to owl the book right then. They both watched the owl fly off and headed to the sitting room. They sat on the couch.

"Why'd you initially get with her?" Malfoy asked before Potter could pull out his sketch book. Potter sighed.

"Initially? It was to help get over you, because she was pretty, and because we got along very well."

"Why'd you stay with her?"

"I convinced myself that I loved her and that over time it would grow. It never did "

"That was a stupid mistake, Potter." Malfoy said unhelpfully.

"I don't regret it. I've got three amazing kids to show for it." Potter said, smiling.

"But you've never loved. Surely you regret

staying with her so long?" Malfoy asked curiously.

"Wrong again, Malfoy. I've been in love with only one person in my entire life." Potter told him, sending him a significant look.

Potter said it so calmly and without any trace of doubt. Malfoy didn't hear any hesitation in his voice and he was positive that Potter sounded almost proud. Maybe it was Potter's sure words or prideful tone, or maybe it was the way Potter was sitting closer to him than normal, he didn't know. But, he did know that something in him snapped. Something that had been building and trying to stay smothered just rose up in him.

Malfoy stiffened so hard he was sure he would be able to hear his joints creak in protest. He fought against the warmth that was filling his chest, denying the pleasant fuzziness. Potter couldn't do that to him, couldn't get away with that. How dare he just go and say those things and make Malfoy feel so damn liberated? How dare he just sit there and make Malfoy doubt that everything was as is it seemed? How dare he confuse Malfoy even more than Malfoy was confusing himself?

Potter was looking at him, Malfoy could feel it. Malfoy almost looked over but fear gripped him, unsure that he could stay in control. Images, memories, and old desires were flitting through his mind. In his mind's eye, he could see Potter smiling at him, writhing underneath and above him, and simply gazing at him. Malfoy's stomach clenched and he pushed it all away. Malfoy stood abruptly and started to leave when a hand caught his wrist, making him freeze.

"Draco..."

Malfoy jerked in shock and Potter's grip tightened. Malfoy turned around, stunned, to look at Potter in astonishment. Potter hadn't called him that since...since they were sixteen and together. Unexplainable joy fizzled in the pit of his stomach and he fought the urge to ask Potter to say it again. His name on those lips sent a thrill through him. Malfoy wasn't capable of speech, his tongue was stuck firmly to the roof of his mouth. He was speechless.

Potter was surprised at his own boldness but then he remembered that he was a Gryffindor and Harry Potter to boot. Bravery came to him naturally. The name had slipped out, rolling off his tongue smoothly. Malfoy looked absolutely gobsmacked, clearly at a loss at what to say. Potter didn't know what had gotten into him and abruptly dropped the smooth wrist, refusing to acknowledge the disappointment he felt.

"Malfoy.." He amended. Malfoy blinked and straightened, seeming to pull himself together.

"Yes, Potter?"

"We should let our younger selves spend time apart. It will help them realize that they can't last."

"I think they understand that, Potter." Malfoy snapped, his words coming out harder than he intended.

"Maybe but then again, maybe not "

"Fine."

"Draco..."

Harry swallowed thickly when there was no response. He shuffled closer to the lump on the bed and leaned down. Draco even looked troubled in his sleep, making Harry's heart ache. He reached out and brushed a strand of pale hair out of Draco's face. He cleared his throat again, gathering his courage.

"Draco..." Harry whispered, nudging Draco a little.

"Mm. Harry?" Draco mumbled, blearily cracking open his eyes. Harry bit his lip, trying to will the tears back in their sockets.

"Yeah, it's me." Harry croaked out. Draco blinked and took a serious look at Harry. Seeing the undeniable shine of tears in his green eyes, Draco sighed and pushed the covers back. He scooted over and patted the bed in an invitation. Harry quickly scrambled in.

"Alright?" Draco murmured.

Harry broke down. No, he most certainly wasn't alright, actually. Harry wasn't the type to cry but loving someone wasn't all hearts and flowers. This hurt and it tore at him worse than anything else he ever felt. He was losing the love of his life and it wasn't even his choice. So no, he wasn't alright and no, he couldn't keep it together. He burrowed himself against Draco's chest and sobbed. Draco held him tight, understanding how Harry felt.

"I'm so..so sorry! I love you." Harry whispered harshly, as soon as he was capable of talking without crying. The arms holding him tightened a fraction.

"I love you too. I always will." Draco promised.

And despite the fact that Harry knew it was a lie, he felt better. Harry leaned back slightly and pressed a demanding kiss to Draco's lips. Draco hesitated, knowing it would hurt worse later if he didn't distance himself now. But then, Harry pressed closer and slipped his tongue in his mouth. Draco's mind went blank and he decided that it was worth it. Harry was worth it all. Draco immediately participated.

Their movements and reactions became more needy. A fire was eating them alive and they searched for more and grew frenzied, needing to douse the flames. They needed proof that for right now, they had each other. They needed the reassurance and sought it out in each other. And no matter how much they tried, they couldn't get enough of each other. How they ever split up was lost on them. Later, after they were somewhat reassured, they murmured a quiet conversation.

"You said you couldn't hate me." Draco said.

"I can't. I never will."

"You don't think that your older self hates my older self?"

"No. I just think that he misses him."

"Harry?"

"Yes?"

"Promise me that you won't ever stop loving me "

"I promise."

"Do you really think that you could promise that?" Draco asked in concern.

"Yes." Harry said, completely positive.

"I think I can too."

"Will you promise something else?"

"What?"

"Don't forget this. Not really."

"Oh, I won't. You won't either."

"No, I won't. This was... Despite everything, it did us some good." Harry said.

"Yeah. I love you, Harry."

"I love you, Draco."

And, down the hall, in two separate rooms, the older counterparts woke with a jolt. They gasped as a rush of memories flooded through them, memories they had been forced to forget. They remembered the moment from the closet and meeting their children to...the end. Potter and Malfoy eventually fell asleep from pure exhaustion but both dreaded the next day.

Breakfast was a quiet affair. Neither Harry's and Draco's felt up to talking. Younger Draco and Harry were no longer angry, merely sad. It was clear they'd accepted what they couldn't change. It was more of a defeated outlook and not acceptance. Then, the fireplace flared to life and McGonagall stepped through.

"Hello, everyone." She greeted. Murmured hello's were her returned subdued greeting.

"I've found the way for you home." She said.

"When will it be ready?" Malfoy asked, feeling an odd sense of deja vu. He remembered this.

"Now. Come, Harry and Draco. It's time for you to go home." McGonagall said simply, ushering the younger boys up.

"Wait. What!?" Harry blurted, eyes wide and panicked.

"Hold this." McGonagall ordered, shoving a small cube in their hands.

"Hold on! Explain what's going on..." Draco demanded.

"Obliviate." McGonagall murmured and pressed an indention in the cube.

In one smooth whoosh, the boys disappeared with a pop. McGonagall sighed heavily and turned to the older boys. Potter, now Harry since his younger self was gone, frowned at her. Malfoy, now Draco since his younger self was gone, glared at her unhappily. She cleared her throat and smoothed her robes.

"I hate that you had to wait twenty something years to hear it but... I had no choice other than to do that. Your time was up and I had to get you two back before you were stuck here. I apologize, really, but I couldn't wait any longer."

"Why'd you wait at all?" Harry asked sharply.

"I...I must be going now. Good day, gentlemen."

With that being said, McGonagall rushed to the fireplace and was gone. Harry and Draco shared a bewildered look by her abrupt departure. She was slowly going insane like Dumbledore did clearly. The only difference was, she seemed to realize her insanity and displayed guilt. As the fire crackled and died, the room grew silent. Heavy and silent.

Draco and Harry wondered how their younger selves were fairing but that was pointless. They didn't have to wonder, they remembered. They ended back into that fateful closet and felt unexplainably wary of the place. The two of them would get a quick carefree snog in and leave, never returning to that closet. They would get about three more weeks before they were abruptly ripped apart. And then, they ended up here.

Everything after here wasn't known, wasn't a sure thing. Neither knew exactly what to say, what to do. They could remember how it felt when they traveled to the future. It had been wonderful until they were about to leave. Then it was like they were dying. They hadn't remembered until just last night and maybe that was why it was easy for them to have believed their affair had meant absolutely nothing. But, it did.

Merlin, Draco couldn't remember ever caring about anything or anyone, save for his mother but that didn't count, they way he had Harry. And Harry couldn't remember ever being so happy in his entire life. Draco had been his world, his whole life. He would've done anything for him but that had been taken away from him by a trip to the future and an obliviation charm. Their love had blossomed here and had grew but they'd been forced to forget it. Until now.

Draco couldn't breathe properly as the silence choked him. Just now, everything seemed to come toppling down on him. All he wanted was to go to Harry and break down like Harry had all those years ago. But... So much had happened, had changed, and so many years had passed. He couldn't do it and yet, he couldn't leave. Something was keeping him here and so, he was frozen where he was, unable to move.

"I remembered." Harry croaked out.

"Me too." Draco replied in a hoarse whisper.

"Draco..."

Draco flinched and shook his head. All of this was just so stupid! If they hadn't went to the future then they'd never have broken up because Draco was positive they would've pulled through. They would've had they not known subconsciously that they already didn't. It was stupid and unfair and his fucking heart hurt, not to mention his head. And Malfoy's had hearts of ice so you could wager he was pretty pissed.

"Don't." He said coldly, his brain whirring and his stomach heating up at the name on those blasted lips.

Harry was a Gryffindor, therefore a rash fool who reacted at his heart's guidance. And right now, his heart ached for the blonde across from him. All he wanted was some change, some acknowledgment, that these feelings were shared. And, that was when it came crashing down on him.

He loved him. He always had. Back then, through the war, and even now, he loved him. He was _in love_ with him and it wasn't just going to go away. Harry Potter was absolutely, assuredly, and unwaveringly in love with Draco Malfoy. He'd never ever even fucking stopped and wasn't that just terribly hilarious? He had simply convinced himself and buried all of it, suppressing it to the point of worrisome. That was why he'd never been able to love Ginny, why he hated Draco so much, and why he wanted to cry right now. He'd never moved on.

"Draco." Harry said again, more strength in his tone. Draco looked at him, resembling someone who wanted to just go to sleep.

"What, Potter?" He asked, voice snappish as if he was sleep deprived and cranky.

Harry didn't answer and Draco was glad. Currently, reality and realization was coming to hit him harshly in the face. He was coming to terms with his own revealings and didn't feel like talking to the object of his affections and realizations while he did it. Draco frowned as suddenly showered in understanding. Bloody hell, he had not moved on neither. Well... Fuck.

The heavy silence became awkward. Both of them suddenly realized that they still felt the same way to the other even after all the years and their history but neither knew if the other felt the same. Draco didn't know what to do but found himself not willing to leave just yet. He couldn't go back to his cold, empty flat. Besides, he had to pack.

"I'm going to go pack." Draco said suddenly. He wanted to get away from Harry for a bit. He turned and fled the room, wanting to get some space from Harry before something happened. However, Harry wasn't having that.

"Draco, wait!" Harry called and hurried after him. Draco pretended not hear him, even though it was painfully obvious he had, and entered his room. Harry, persistent as hell, followed him in. None of this could cause Draco to react but it was the clicking of the door as it shut that had a reaction coming from him..

"Potter, what are you doing!?" Draco hissed.

True, he wasn't angry, he was panicking but anger covered every emotion well. Harry leaned against the door, biting his lip, and looking adorably indecisive. Draco could feel his heart thundering as his brain kept pointing out that he was in an enclosed space with the bloke he was very much in love with. Draco felt a bit miffed at his brain and tried to focus on anything else. Harry, apparently, had come to a decision. He stepped forward and his face was smooth with determination.

"Draco look..." Harry started but Draco couldn't pay attention. His eyes widened for Harry had taken that space between them and shortened it.

"No, Potter, stay away from me." Draco blurted out. Harry had the audacity to look hurt and Draco felt a bit guilty.

"No, Draco, we really need to talk." Harry insisted, taking that shortened space and shortening it even more. Draco's breath hitched and his brain grew slightly fuzzy. It had been bloody years and Harry was absolutely gorgeous and his heart wouldn't slow down and he didn't know if he could control himself and...and, he couldn't fucking think!

"I doubt we'll be talking..." Draco managed to mumble. And he meant it too because if Harry took another step closer, he'd just lose it all. Really, not knowing he'd loved Harry had been better than knowing.

"That might be better."

And Harry, disastrously rash Harry, took that step forward. He smiled slightly as he moved, seeming to be able to read Draco even after all those years, and he just kept moving forward. That shortened distance became practically nonexistent and Draco couldn't move away, didn't really want to. Draco managed one shaky breath before Harry lifted a hand and hooked it behind his neck, ready to pull him forward. They stood, chest to chest, face to face, and not moving.

Harry stopped to stare at Draco in this close proximity. He could see that the grey eyes had flecks of blue in them and that his face was smooth, no wrinkle in sight. There were very small frown lines around his mouth, his plump pink mouth. Draco was completely lost in those wide emerald eyes that he absolutely loved. He could probably swoon if he stared long enough. They were so intense and so enrapturing. Harry let the anticipation build and the resolve chip away.

Harry licked his lips involuntarily, Draco's resolve crumbled. With an internal shout of 'Oh, fuck it', Draco leaned forward, ready to give into that deep desire, only for Harry to pull away. Draco blinked as Harry leaned back, still hanging on but away from that kiss. Draco felt himself flush in mortification and he was ready to pull away and flee when Harry spoke.

"Don't call me Potter." Harry whispered, turning his head so his hot breath would fan Draco's ear.

"Harry?" Draco offered, his mind befuddled. Harry grinned.

Then without preamble, Harry leaned forward and planted his lips right over Draco's. Their lips brushed over each other's softly before gaining confidence. Heat unfurled in their stomachs and their lips grew frantic without their permission. It had been bloody _years_ and they had some serious withdrawal occurring. Harry made a small sound of pleasure when Draco reached out and put his arms around Harry..

It escalated quickly, becoming desire driven and fiery with need. Lips parted, teeth nipped, tongues battled, hand roamed,.and moans climbed their way up throats. Things were happening in a blur and Harry felt a tiny falling sensation as the bed met his back. His bare back. When had his shirt come off and why was Draco still wearing his? That had to be fixed. And, it was.

Harry felt that this had been coming. He had spent weeks with his old flame and it was bound to boil over. Especially since they hadn't gotten over each other, hadn't moved on. But, it would be wrong to shag each other without talking it all out first. So, reluctantly, Harry snatched himself away and forced himself to work his way out of his aroused fog. With Draco attacking his throat in the least threatening way possible, it proved to be difficult. Harry groaned and pulled Draco away.

Both of them panted and stared at each other. Draco's hair was messy, still it was perfect, and his shirt was suspiciously absent. His lips were red and swollen and his eyes were stormy with longing. Harry had never seen him so damn attractive. Harry's hair was messier than usual, a hard feat, and his shirt was also gone. Along with his belt and his button was haphazardly ripped off, giving a peek at his green boxers. His lips were swollen and his glasses were unsettled, his eyes bright and dancing with excitement..

"I never broke my promise." Harry told him.

"Which one?" Draco asked.

"The one where I promised to never...never stop loving you." Harry admitted hesitantly. Draco blinked at him before smiling sadly.

"Me neither. We're a sad lot, aren't we?"

"Oh merlin, we are." Harry said but he was relieved. He might be unhappy about all those years they lost but merlin, he was happy that Draco felt the same.

"We should..." Draco said, motioning to get up. Harry coughed and squelched his disappointment. He got up and buttoned his trousers, face flaming as he did so.

"You'd think I'd remember that.." Harry muttered.

"You were otherwise occupied." Draco said, smirking smugly. Harry grinned as he remember them saying that in McGonagall's office long ago.

"I suppose."

"So, what now?" Draco drawled bluntly..

"Honestly? Well, I don't really want you to leave and I really don't want you to sleep in here. That's just me." Harry answered truthfully because he was too old to be immature about his feelings.

"Slow down, you sappy Gryff. I can't just move in." Draco said in exasperation.. Harry shrugged.

"Why not?"

"Er, we do have kids you know!?" Draco snapped.

"Actually, you have one. I've got plenty enough room for your brat. I daresay that Al would be ecstatic to have his best mate over permanently."

"Well yeah but... Isn't that a bit foolish to move so fast?"

"You Slytherins and your self preservation thing. Honestly, live a little. We're not getting any younger, you see." Harry persuaded with a grin. Draco wavered and Harry reached out to lace his fingers through Draco's. It was easier to revert back to that comfortableness they had at sixteen than he thought it would be.

"But what if..." Draco started but Harry cut him off by pressing a hard, reassuring kiss to his lips. Draco felt his weak resolve crumble once again

"No, it'll be fine. You'll see."

Maybe it would, Draco thought. But not once did he wish to know the ending result. Because sometimes, not knowing is better than knowing..


End file.
